mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Golem (Super Smash Mobs)
The Iron Golem is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It is one of the 4 free classes in the game, along with the Skeleton, Spider, and Slime. Stats Armor: 8.0 (Highest) (Full Iron Armor with Diamond Leggings) Damage: 7.0 (Highest) Knock-back taken: 100% (Super Heavy Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.2 (Slowest) Permanent Slowness I Attributes Iron Golem is a melee powerhouse in SSM. It currently has some of the best stats in the game, boasting high melee attack and armor, as well being a heavyweight. It has 3 skills that deal very high knock-back. Seismic Slam has an AoE Effect and does immense knock-back. Iron Hook's unique pulling property will bring enemies towards the Iron Golem. Finally, Fissure does high vertical knock-back and damage, which also makes it useful to counter off other mobs. However, the Iron Golem has big flaws to compensate for its powerful gameplay. It is currently the widest and tallest mob, which means it has a huge hitbox. This makes it vulnerable to combo and ranged attackers. The Iron Golem also has very poor agility (Constant Slowness I) and low jump. As for low jumping, it's has very poor recovery which makes it vulnerable to edge-guards and gimps. Overall, it's one of the more viable close combat mobs in-game. Iron Golem is well known for being notorious in ground combat. It's 3 skills are able to pull off finishing moves that will either KO or kill a mob. However, it lacks agility, most likely due to its slowness effect, and it also has poor recovery with a low double jump and Seismic Slam's low ascension. Moveset Iron Golem is equipped with an Axe, a Pickaxe, a Spade, and a Compass. Axe Move - Fissure , Right click with the axe to activate Fissure. Will travel slowly, but anyone who gets caught at the start will be given slowness. Very useful to counter off mobs when being attacked in melee. The Sweet-spot of the move is at the end of Fissure's movement which will do the most damage out of all 3, despite being underused. Pickaxe Move - Iron Hook Right click on the pickaxe will throw out a tripwire hook that will pull any mob to the golem. Does low damage and is easy to dodge, but has a very high pull velocity and is reliable as a finisher to a combo. It can also be used in the combo move "Hook Slam", which is a combination of Seismic Slam and Iron Hook. Impractical for edge-guarding, as it will just pull mobs to the Iron Golem and to the map. However, due to it being the Iron Golem's only ranged attack, it is the only move that can be used to finish off fleeing enemies if they are at low health. Players cannot be pulled by the Iron Hook if they are holding shift. Spade Move - Seismic Slam , , , Right click with the spade and will let you jump up in the air and then slam down with huge knock-back and AoE. It is a reliable finisher to combos in-terms of KO'ing potential. despite the low ascension, It can be useful for recovery. Strangely enough, it can hit airborne fighters and is useful for edge-guarding. Smash Crystal - Earthquake Once activating the Nether Star in your hand, you will create a powerful earthquake. Any player touching the map when Earthquake is activated will take minor damage and vertical knockback, regardless of where on the map they are. Trivia * Before the Iron Golem had acquired the Iron Hook, it was the only class without a projectile. * Iron Hook can also be used for pulling teammates back onto the map in SSM Teams. Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs free kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits